


Una sosta al bar

by PiccolaPker



Category: Lupin III, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Action, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Flash Fic, Funny, Gen, Hilarious, Missing Scene, Police, Thiefs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Due ispettori, due ricercati, un caffè.Nakamori e Zenigata, Kaito Kid e Lupin III.E una corsa senza fine.
Kudos: 4





	Una sosta al bar

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) il 04/07/2014  
  
---  
**_Una sosta al bar_** ****  
  
«Uff...»   
  
L’uomo si abbandonò senza forze su una sedia del bar.   
  
L’altro avventore del locale gli sorrise comprensivo: «Anche stavolta è andata buca, eh, Koichi?»   
  
L’ispettore sorrise al collega: «Se non fosse così non sarei seduto, Gimzo, starei ballando sul tavolo vestito da hawaiana!»   
  
Nakamori rise: «Forse allora è meglio così, non sono sicuro che reggerei la visione dello spettacolo...»   
  
Zenigata ridacchiò a sua volta, mentre ordinava un caffè. Due uomini, due ispettori, che avevano dedicato la loro esistenza all’inseguimento di due ladri abili e truffaldini, entrambi con uno spiccato senso dello spettacolo e della presa in giro nei loro confronti. Ogni tanto si incontravano al bar, quando Zenigata non era in giro per il mondo. In fondo, chi meglio di loro poteva capire la loro situazione?   
  
Nakamori mescolò lo zucchero nel suo tè: «Da cosa si è travestito questa volta Lupin?»   
  
«Da imbianchino. E Kid?»   
  
«Da donna delle pulizie. E mi ha anche pulito le scarpe!»   
  
«Sempre i soliti!»   
  
«Già...»   
  
Zenigata bevve un lungo sorso: «E tua figlia?»   
  
«Oh, Aoko sta bene, per fortuna.»   
  
«Buon per te, che riesci anche a stare dietro alla famiglia.»   
  
Nakamori sospirò: «Più che altro, è Aoko che sta dietro a me!»   
  
Due camerieri molto distinti si avvicinarono al tavolo. Uno prese le tazzine, l’altro porse all’ispettore Nakamori un biglietto: «Il conto.»   
  
L’uomo tirò fuori il portafoglio, poi osservò con più attenzione il foglietto.

  


  
Contemporaneamente l’altro cameriere sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio dell’altro ispettore.   
  
«Io invece sono meno generoso, Zazà! Mi devi comunque due yen, paparino...»   
  
I due ispettori si alzarono in piedi contemporaneamente, rossi in viso.   
  
«LUPIN!!!»   
  
«KID!!!»   
  
Immediatamente i due camerieri se la diedero a gambe levate, togliendosi le divise. I due ispettori si diressero in due direzioni diverse, fino a che, quasi contemporaneamente, i due ladri si fermarono.   


  
Nakamori sorrise: «Cos’hai in mente, Kid? Non sei certo uno che si arrende così facilmente!»   
  
La figura vestita di bianco sorrise: «Avresti ragione, Nakamori, ma...»   


  
Nello stesso momento, qualche strada più in là...   
  
«LUPIN, SEI IN ARRESTO!»   
  
«Ne sei sicuro? Perché vedi...»   


  
«... hai inseguito il ladro sbagliato!»   
  
«Eh?»   


  
«LUPIN!!»   
  
«KID!!!»   
  
I due ispettori si fermarono di nuovo, incrociandosi a metà strada.   
  
«Oh, scusa, ti ho rubato il ricercato!»   
  
«Figurati, sono cose che possono capitare...»   
  
In lontananza, Kid e Lupin urlarono: «Non ci prenderete mai, ispettori dei nostri stivali!»   
  
E a quel punto non rimaneva che una cosa da fare.   
  
«LUPIN!!»   
  
«KID!!!»  
  
Ah, quanto era difficile prendere un caffè al bar con quei due in giro...


End file.
